The Lost Twin of Ai Enma
by AizomeMiraiChizu0
Summary: A Story hope you liked it! Just read it inside... please be nice on commenting, it's my first ever story in here!Thanks!


Chapter 1 : The Lost Memory

****_Narrator's POV_

_Back at the eternal twilight, Ai's in her room again, lying there watching her grandmother spin the wheel.__  
_

__"Ai? Is something bothering you?"her grandmother ask her. she stood up and walks away slowly. "this is nothing, Grandmother. Don't worry." she said softly and emotionlessly. She left the house and started to take a bath. Her companions has arrived from the world of humans. "Ojou,you look so ;s wrong?" Wannyuudou said with full respect. "Nothing. Don't mind me." then she take a bath like no one in her companions are companions walks away as if like they want to give Ai her privacy.

_Ai's POV_

What's this anxiety? I remember my horrible past, but… I remained here, trying to figure out the other bonding or memories I have to other people I met back at the centuries. Is there something I didn't figured out to remember? Then if there were, what is it?I was lost..waiting to be found again.

"Ojou, A client has arrived." Ichimoku Ren said. I went out of the bath and went to the house. They all followed me inside. I took a closer look at the request. The client's name is Ayami Yamoto and the one she hates is me? My companions were shocked. "Ai Enma's idiocy has reached the humans!" Kikuri shouted, teasing me like I'll care. " hime, stop that!" Yamawaro said with his perfect, smooth voice."Eh? you're trying to stop me? LOWER YOUR HEAD!" Kikuri said shoutly. Yamawaro did what she told but felt nothing on her head. He became curius and take a look at Kikuri. She's like a paused freak at television. "Wind it Waro- Waro!" Kikuri commanded. " Hai, Hime." And he wind the freak's winding thing.I accepted the request and shut down the computer. " Ojou, why didn't you canceled the request?" Ren said. " I have to investigate first. I'll need your help."I said as I stand slowly. " Whatever you say, Ojou." They allsaid to me. The client shouldn't be requesting my death to hell if she does'nt know about me right? Maybe she's related to me in this days..i became really interested to her.

*Into the human world*

It seems like the request is from Yuzaki's old school when I used to join her ife. I went in invisibly and my companions disguised as school staffs."Ojou. we found the girl. We have to move quickly this midnight." They reported me . I went to the faculty Ren quickly noticed me, and point me some direction. I followed the direction and I saw Onna there. She point me directions again. I went to the direction she pointed and saw Kikuri. Kikuri smiled like there's some tricks in her sleeves. She pointed everywhere and I realized that she is trying to annoy me. It's a good thing that yamawaro is ther to point the right direction. I went to the spot and saw a girl, typing at her laptop in the hell website. I walk near her. She's waiting forme. She's looking at the laptop where there was a sign saying – Your grudge shall be released. I accepted your request.- "I'm here." I said trying to steal her attention. Her face widened like she was smiling, not facing me. " I know." She's not startled to hear my voice? This girl is so different on my clients. "of course I'm different, hell girl." She said, I think she just read my mind. " what grudge has been made to you?" I said. She's still calm and not moving in her chair. "I will never forgive Ai…she is a demon. She ruined my you, hell girl…or shall I say Ai, Don't remember me?" she turned around and let me see her face…WHAT TH—she looks exactly like me!only older! "N-no. Who are you?" I said. "I hate you…. You ruined my life!"she said trying to use her psychokinetic, throwing cahirs are all over the place. "..well…can you just tell me who you are?" I said. She calmed down a little. "I'm so close to your twin sister." She said, after that information, I wanted to ask her more but it's not midnight. Even if I wanted to, idisappeared in the place.

*At the Eternal Twilight*

Twinsister? Is this the lost memory I'm looking for? YES!i remember it briefly! A girl just like me…in the past.. she's in a room inside a cabinet…some sort os a secret passage…she's smiling at me…and it lasted there… but my twin is hidden… Sentarou hid her on a secret village… she survived all of this, I know she did because she's an immortal..

"Ojou, is something wrong?" Wannyuudou asked me." No. nothing at all." I as I lock the door in my room. My lost memory…will I ever find it completely?


End file.
